


i see no reasons why we can't

by jbaecob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and hwall, haknyeon maybe a bit mischaracterizated, im sorry, mentions of kevin moon, sunwoo too .
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbaecob/pseuds/jbaecob
Summary: they stop and stare - sunwoo feels the sweat drying and the practice room getting colder, as the heat and energy from earlier died down minutes ago. haknyeon smells a bit like him now [...]





	i see no reasons why we can't

**Author's Note:**

> oh susan what do we have here  
> yes it is i, your local self-proclaimed sangcob writer writing sunhak like theres not enough out there !  
> kidding theres never enough  
> but u know  
> sangcob has five (05) works on their tag. anyway  
> sunhak coming thru

haknyeon had clammy hands and, audible from where sunwoo is standing, an erratic beating heart. he could feel it too, since they got so close the air he’s currently breathing smells like haknyeon - thin layer of sweat from practice, the faintest artificial odour of strawberry lip balm and something  _ more  _ \- he could get seriously entranced by it at any second, counting from now. haknyeon’s rapid breathing was hitting his wet collar, a large stain from sweat making him want to retreat and  _ think _ , but his current thoughts revolved around this setting only: his friend’s smaller stature getting slightly overpowered by his never condescending imposing figure. noticing that, he took a tiny step back, still gripping the clammy hands against his hips, still looking at him in the eye, still breathing the same air. 

sunwoo hoped he looked like a reassuring, not stupidly imposing figure now, as he could almost feel anxiousness dripping along haknyeon’s sweat, running against the skin of his neck, dancing with the throbbing vein, too agitated to ignore. 

 

he knew how haknyeon wanted everything to be perfect in one go, ignoring first times and flaws, beating himself up like he had to be the best, always surprising, always making everyone around him proud. the younger did appreciate it in him, truly, but that moment wasn’t one he needed to make everyone proud or receive loud, contented cheers. that moment, he needed him to breath deeply and try to find peace together, like they always did when practice got too hard or homesickness hit them like a life-wrecking, adrift truck. despite his hot palms, that probably felt too stiff, he muffled haknyeon’s face in a tight grip, angling his neck so they were definitely eye to eye. he said, “i’m afraid you’ll start hyperventilating,” against haknyeon’s lips, that were full and inviting, but definitely had seen better days, days where he didn’t bite them out of nervousness or lick them that much. “please, breathe. do it together with me, okay?” 

haknyeon nodded and slowly closed his eyes. sunwoo mumbled, “one,” then sucked in a deep, soft inhale; haknyeon mimicked the action right after, but more sharply, less graceful. “two,” sunwoo waited for his next inhale, taking in a few strands of damp hair between his fingers, hiding it behind his ears. “three.” haknyeon still had his eyes closed once his breathing calmed down enough. his hands were still gripping sunwoo’s by his hips, grounding his thoughts and locking every chance of running away. 

haknyeon looked puzzled and annoyingly adorable sporting that pout of his, cheeks reddened with exertion from earlier and a tinge of embarrassment. sunwoo was hyper aware of his facial muscles shifting into a smirk before he leaned in; he noticed haknyeon opening his eyes a millisecond before he blurted out, “is it okay if i kiss you?” with their noses almost touching. 

haknyeon sucked in a breath again - this time, his hands faltered, letting go of his to find home around his neck, not before trembling his way up. sunwoo waited. the older looked up and there was a hint doubt in the glint on his eyes, but he whispered, “please.” 

 

the thing about their friendship being based on bickered discussions, haknyeon’s stubbornness slash determination and sunwoo’s admittedly knack for being low key authoritative made the path that led them to that very moment a bit potholeful. see, it was  _ rare  _ seeing them just talking or walking like two normal people, and the only moment when sunwoo showed how much of a whipped little idiot he really felt was when haknyeon asked for help (serious matters or not). despite the usual banter and odd behaviour from both, they did show a public image that spoke for themselves. 

sunwoo still landed him his jacket on sudden cold days, haknyeon still waited out of his schedule to walk sunwoo home, sunwoo still acted generally like an older brother around haknyeon and haknyeon still rushed from his class to the field next the school to bring sunwoo a cold beverage on his soccer training days. they were still them.

 

he tasted salt. it was the first thing that made contact with his tongue - the saltiness reminded him how late it was for them to be there still. also, it kind of drew a feeling to his mind that associated that taste with a rough feeling; but there was nothing rough about haknyeon’s trembling lips and uncertain hands. instead, he could feel how much the salt mixed with an overused strawberry lip balm almost instantly made him remember how soft the older boy truly is. he could feel how he was trying to get away from the liplock too, probably confused by sunwoo’s stillness. 

predicting his next move, sunwoo took hold of his nape and hip concomitantly, earning a quite alarmed gasp from the other boy, gladly beckoning his lips open. now, the taste felt welcoming, hot tongue against his full lips, still trying, still exploring edges before dipping in. the smaller grabbed the little hairs on his nape when he tilted his head (for better access or to relish more directly on the feeling, he isn't sure), and sunwoo felt more than actually heard a muffled groan reverberating in the minimal space between their chests when he rewarded the action with a tiny, daring bite.

slowly, but surely, haknyeon stood on the tips of his toes and lapped sunwoo’s bottom lip experimentally. the move made strange goosebumps crawl up the skin of his neck and arms, and he felt his face flush inevitably. haknyeon asked, “was that okay?” against his mouth and he didn't really wait for a response to start peppering his lips with rushed pecks. 

 

haknyeon was a warm presence and a constant contrast. he only meant well and had the best, purest intentions (most times), but sometimes his boldness got him into tricky situations that only one person could get him out. sunwoo genuinely  _ liked  _ to help him, even if the stupid urge to make fun of the things he says and does, because sunwoo is actually an  _ idiot  _ and he  _ knows  _ that. he thinks to himself at night, where he would’ve learnt so much if he didn’t have that boy by his side. he thinks about it too much. that’s not something he shows, though, so there were times where haknyeon exclusively didn’t talk to him in order to give the same kind of treatment - and observing him from afar seemed toxic enough to start categorizing his developing feelings. but sunwoo stored his intrusive thoughts in the deepest little corner of his heart for too long, and he was sure his other half (that’s what kevin deadass said that while they were having breakfast one fateful day) wouldn't be happy if he did not just share this, like they always do. 

nonetheless, it took him  _ time. _

he could count days where his most chewed thought kept running inside his head and he couldn't get a grip onto where that could lead - he did think about the moment where his feelings would be displayed without having to actually  _ say it _ , but right there, having haknyeon in his arms, his mind proofed how unharmful it could be. 

 

kissing felt good - kissing someone like haknyeon felt different, elicited something that bubbled in his heart and he wasn't even a bit able to put a name on it. of course he has kissed other people before. he was the captain of the soccer team and a tad bit good looking, come on. it wasn't a _lot_ of  kissing , but it was a number; he could easily compare ones with others. 

haknyeon was his friend on top of all things. kissing someone that close to you could be strange (if you weren't sure about your romantic feelings for that person, of course), but he knew haknyeon like the palm of his hand, after years of trying to get together because they were so stupidly different that it actually  _ hurt _ . 

sunwoo knows him. sunwoo knows that he’s not good with words (he’s actually a lot worse than sunwoo himself), that he stutters easily and blushes easily too, besides being a lot courageous and daring. 

 

it’s this part of his personality that catches sunwoo now, as he wakes sunwoo’s mind back to life by nipping at his lips, looking at him as if asking with his eyes if he’s going to keep spacing out like that all the time. he doesn't voice it. he keeps looking at him, though. sunwoo’s hand in his waist smoothes the fabric hugging the skin there, making the older boy squirm and chuckle; it’s the sound that makes him take a symbolic step back and think -  _ we’re still us.  _ haknyeon will still keep making unfunny jokes and corny, cute things to make him embarrassed (and undeniably all mushy inside, as much as he tried to keep his pretty stoic face on), he’ll still keep being a untiring machine, always playing, joking, screaming and giving his best. 

on that train of thought, his mind wandered back hours ago, when all of that he had safely guarded inside him went on pure chaos and all he was able to do was worry haknyeon and make him the most annoying concerned person as he didn’t stop asking, “ _sunwoo, are you sure you’re okay?_ ” which led them to fight again and him having to apologise. haknyeon probably thought, at that very moment, sunwoo was really mad at him. he wasn’t. the madness only had one target and that was himself- so when they finished practicing and fooling around later to catch a breath and a talk or two, sunwoo felt compelled to spare them the time to reconnect and get back to being best not so friends but actually one of the most important people in my entire life by getting into the point that led them to express (not with talking, no) what and how they felt.

it’s the smooch he gets on his cheek and the voice that warns him, “it’s getting late,” that definitely makes him emerge from his deep slumber. he gets closer once again, haknyeon obligues. 

they stop and stare - sunwoo feels the sweat drying and the practice room getting colder, as the heat and energy from earlier died down minutes ago. haknyeon smells a bit like him now, his cologne that survived through hours of dancing he doesn't even know how. a finger comes to caress haknyeon’s cheek and he bemoans, “we need to go, sunwoo,” and sunwoo hums thoughtfully, “i know.” 

haknyeon huffs and it looks like he’s going to complain, but there’s no strength in it, so it dies in his throat. once he keeps looking at his flushed cheeks and darting eyes, it hits him. 

“good lord,” haknyeon looks up, frowning, “that was our first kiss i didn't even confess. what a mess.” haknyeon chokes in the middle of a deep breath.

“i didn't get you to be that- that romantic.” he looks kinda lost and nauseated and it looks funny on him. sunwoo snorts. 

“well i- i thought it was really important to you…” 

“it is! it is. it was-”, he fumbles with his hands and blurts out, “it was the best first kiss i could ask for.” and something disarmed an already defenseless sunwoo - maybe it was the way he said it, maybe it was the way their eyes followed each other and  _ maybe  _ it could be what he saw while following said eyes. the brightness in them, the way the sided wrinkled while he gave his best smile.

sunwoo joined their lips one more time and that moment, of course, wasn't only made for relishing on the feeling of their lips together, but also for some random person to enter the practice room ruining everything. 

“kids! go take a bath so we can have din- oh damn, my bad,” sunwoo groans against haknyeon’s lips and the boy chuckles lightly, “if you don’t turn your back around you will miss kevin’s pink face,” he mumbles. 

“i’ll turn around when he flies away from here so i don’t have to hear ‘i told you so!’”, sunwoo joins their foreheads and completely ignores their unasked visitor. 

“don’t you think he is going to feel bad if we keep doing this,” haknyeon circles his waist with his arms and starts swaying their bodies like he’s listening to a song no one else could hear except for him. sunwoo goes along but still asks, “are you trying to make him feel uncomfortable by excluding him from this little dance,” sunwoo spins them around carefully and checks the entrance. it’s empty now, but he can feel that there’s more than one person there waiting to bullshit on them so he sighs. 

“shower and dinner. then i steal you from your roommate and-” he lets go of the boy with the brightest eyes he has ever seen and watch the color in his face go darker as he speaks, “we go on a date.”

“a date,” haknyeon whispers quietly but a smile grows bigger each millisecond, he bounces on his tiptoes. 

“that’s what i said.” sunwoo kisses his forehead and steps away for what felt like years of breathing in the same air and relishing on the other’s body warmth. “i’ll deal with them now, and you go later so they don’t bother you.”

“they wouldn’t bother me!” haknyeon looks offended and works a pout on his lips that almost convinces him that haknyeon is too much of a baby to get bullied by the other members.

“i would totally bother you!” hyunjoon screams back and sunwoo pinches his nose. 

“god damnit.” 

haknyeon laughs, mouth ajar and clapping hands, and sunwoo sighs again but it’s for a different, warmer reason now. 

**Author's Note:**

> [finger guns tiredly] i hope u liked it i guess


End file.
